Fallen Souls
by jordygirl
Summary: Human. Max and her sister Angel have just made an escape from their abusive aunt. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge all live on their own in an interesting part of town. What happens when they all mix and mingle? Fax :D
1. Prolouge

**AN: *HAIR FLIP* whats this? More Maximum Ride? YAY! Thanks for reading and please review ;p But before I go, here are the ages:**

**Max/Fang/Iggy: 16**

**Nudge/Gazzy: 13**

**Angel: 10**

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunately for me I don't own MR. D:**

I kicked up an abandoned water-bottle cap, watching it fly through the air and spin in circles on the ground as it slowed.

"How was school?" I asked Angel.

She sighed dramatically and trying to catch up.

"Mrs. Geoffrey wasn't here today so we had a substitute. She gave extra homework" said Angel distastefully "You?"

"Not much" I answered as we approached Aunt Laurence's house.

I creaked open the door quietly for Angel and I to scamper in, but It was caught forcefully by a bright pink nailed hand.

"Took you long enough to get here" barked Aunt Laurence.

With much effort, I kept my mouth quiet and pulled Angel to my side. Aunt Laurence pushed us inside of the house forcefully and slammed the door. My mouth was in a hard line, sometimes I just wanted to go nuts on this old hag.

"Don't look at me like that!" she growled, and pushed me again.

"DON'T PUSH HER!" screamed Angel.

I tried to grasp Angel but I was too late, Aunt Laurence slapped her across the face full force.

She cried out and fell, cradling her cheek.

"Angel!" I screamed, and dropped besides her.

I pried out from her cheek and stared at the red hand imprint. A red hot anger coursed through me and I stared back at Aunt Laurence.

I stood back up and was face to face with her. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to grab me. I yanked her grimy hands off of me and pushed her back into the wall.

"Never touch her again!" I yelled.

Aunt Laurence scooted to the ground, still shocked I had even had the nerve to touch her.

She was going to come to her senses soon though, so I grabbed Angel off the floor and yanked open the front door. We were getting out of this mess.

**AN: Yes I understand that was REALLY SHORT, it's only the prologue. Just so you know whats going on. :D thanks! And while I'm babbling, I'm going to explain the idea behind the title: I was thinking that the fallen thing was referring to the part where there are no WINGS involved. Souls just went well! YAY FOR IMPROVISING!**


	2. Brewing Trouble

**AN: I felt the overwhelming urge to update for some reason :D and thanks to: Wasupwiththat and Zoura for updating and being awesomesauce reviewers!**

Children's laughter and conversation carried though the park as I sat next to Nudge on our favorite park bench.

As usual she was babbling about something I was ignoring.

I was saved when a commotion came from the middle of the park, my eyes flicked to Gazzy who was trying to get my attention off the side of the group.

He motioned for me to come and tried to get a good look at the middle of the circle.

I walked quickly over and Gazzy who pointed to someone familiar standing in the dead center of the sea of people.

Iggy and a big burly teenager stood in the middle, the big guy looking pretty angry.

I pushed my way impatiently to the front and stood in front of Iggy. "What did he do this time" I said frustratingly.

"Fang" Iggy tried, but I shushed him angrily.

The guy dropped his fists. "Pushed me on the courts, no reason"

I rolled my eyes. "He's blind idiot, it happens" I snapped

I tried to pull Iggy out again.

"Sock him Brody" a girl whispered from his left.

Brody put his fists back up and looked me dead in the eye.

My own eyes reduced to slits and my hands curled at my sides.

The crowd went silent and I went still with anger. Brody threw the first punch aimed right at Iggy's face.

I caught his hand in mid air and twisted his arm painfully, letting go before I snapped his arm, though he would have deserved it.

Brody cringed and dropped his arm limply. I followed him up by kicking him in the chest, causing him to stumble into his friend in the crowd.

"I'd rather use my energy for something more important than useless scum like you" I growled "Back down"

Brody looked into my eyes, filled with hatred, but didn't attempt to get back up.

I pushed through the crowd again, guiding Iggy. "You have to stop getting yourself into this stuff" I grumbled irritably.

"He deserved it, talking bad about nudge" mumbled Iggy.

I nearly spun back around to beat the pulp out of Brody again.

"Exactly" said Iggy, sensing my tension.

When we got back to the bench, Nudge and Gazzy were back to back, going back and forth about a story Nudge was telling Gazzy.

Iggy and I sat down besides them and listened, the world going on around us.

**AN: You like? I'm in the process of next chappy! I might post it tonight if I finish typing it up. I have the first 2 chapters and prologue in my notebook so it's just up to if I feel lazy or not. :D review please! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. The Young and the Devious

**AN: I hope I made it pretty obvious it was Fang in the last chapter… anyways enjoy the chappy loves! :D**

Ever heard the expression, caught in the rain? It's not as fun as it sounds. The afternoon we ran away, storms plagued as far as I could see, which wasn't far in the pouring rain.

I had given Angel my windbreaker at the first drop, so now I was soaked to the bone shivering, trying to find a place my little sister and I could sleep.

"Max?" whispered Angel shakily.

"Yes Ang?" I answered.

"I'm cold. And scared" she said, and let out a tiny sob.

I grabbed Angels chilly little hand and squatted next to her. I almost felt like braking out into tears myself.

"We're gonna get through this, just you and me, okay?" I said softly pushing blonde hair behind her ear.

Angel nodded and ran into my arms. We sat there for a moment and just enjoyed each other's comfort, sitting in the seemingly endless rain.

We stood together and held hands, walking down the puddle infested road.

Hours later at some ghastly hour in the morning, Angel and I stopped at a park bench and rested. Angel of course fell asleep right away on my lap, so we were stuck there until morning.

I managed to stay awake and watch out for us, even though I was as exhausted as she was. I doubted I would get any rest tonight even if I wanted to.

As dawn broke, Angel began to stir and I relaxed a bit. We had made it through the night. I sneezed. Angel twitched a bit and opened an eye.

"Did I fall asleep?" she yawned. I nodded and pet her hair again.

"Oh Max, your freezing! You sat here in the rain all night? I'm sorry! You should have woke me up!" she fussed and shot up.

"It's okay Angel, you were tired. You needed some sleep" I said, sneezing again.

"Oh gosh, you're getting sick" she moaned.

I prepared to retort back, but was cut off with yet another sneeze.

"You need to sleep, I'll keep watch" commanded Angel wrapping windbreaker around me.

"But" I tried. Angel spun around to face me and held the expression of a testy worried mother. Not to be messed with.

I shut my mouth and nodded. "Just wake me up if anything's wrong…" I said.

Angel nodded and sat next to me, scanning the park. I yawned and rested my head on my palm, feeling my eyes starting to droop.

"Max, Max wake up" Angel said softly, shaking me awake.

"What's up" I asked groggily

"Its noon I just thought I should wake you up" Angel said

I rubbed my eye and stretched my legs. Sleeping on a park bench doesn't exactly do you wonders.

"Thanks Ang" I smiled.

Angel started to say something but hesitated, looking down at the ground quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Angel peeked up at me apologetically.

"I just wanted to go say goodbye to my friend" she mumbled.

"Angel! You were supposed to be keeping watch!" I exclaimed.

Angel blushed and nodded sheepishly. "I know, but we just talked, I watched you!" She said.

"Fine, let's go do this quick" I grumbled, yanking my hair out of its messy ponytail.

"One sec" said Angel, getting scampering onto the park bench. She stood up and shook my hair out loosely, pulling tangles out and fixing it with her thin little fingers.

"There, that's better" she said happily, and ran guided me over to her friend.

"Hi! My names Nudge! Are you Angel's sister?" the girl grinned.

"Yep, I'm Max" I said.

Nudge pulled Angel aside and whispered something into her ear. Angel blushed and giggled, nodding furiously. I ran my finger though my hair again, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Hey Max! I want you to meet some people I know, there about your age" said Angel, Nudge's eyes shining with happiness.

"Fine" I sighed.

Nudge and Angel squealed and bounced together, making me instantly regret agreeing.

Nudge and Angel yanked me over to the opposite side of the huge park, both of them sporting humungous grins.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Fang! Look alive, I brought some people for you to meet" yelled Nudge.

A blonde boy about Nudges age stuck his head up and squinted.

"That's Gazzy" Angel whispered to me

"This is Angel, the girl I've been telling you about! And her sister Max" said Nudge "Max is 16, just like Fang and Iggy"

Gazzy grinned and craned his head around. "Hey Iggy! We've got a hot one for ya!" yelled Gazzy.

I blushed. What in the world had Angel gotten me into?

"Bring em' back! I want to meet little Angel too!" Iggy hollered.

Gazzy gestured for us to come and we followed him to a shady tree in the corner of the park.

**AN: *snicker snicker* now we get to the best part my lovely's! Me shall update later today if I get the rest typed up, I just was going through my Doc's and found a BUTT LOAD of stories that I had just forgotten about. Shame on me D: **


	4. First Sight

**AN: Time for me to point out somebody amazing! Juststartedschool! I just started school too, and you're welcome! I love to be any help! :D This one's for you! **

"Fang, Iggy we got a hot one for ya" Gazzy proclaimed.

I flipped to the next page of my book and ignored Gazzy. Iggy however sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"I brought Angel, and Max her 16 year old sister" Gazzy said playfully.

I flipped again, trying to tune out Gazzy's attempt at match making.

"Fang, the honors?" asked Iggy. I rolled my eyes and put down my book.

Max was a dream. I was completely lost in her dirty blonde hair and deep comforting brown eyes.

Max stared back, cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Um Fang?" Iggy asked. Max looked away and blushed. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"I'll do it" Gazzy said quickly, catching my glance.

The whole time Gazzy spoke I kept trying to think what of what in the world possessed me to stare at Max like that; I mean I didn't know her at all. And I never stare…

"Gotta say Gazzy, your right up there with Fang's description skills" complimented Iggy

"It's been great meeting you all but me and Angel probably should go" said Max quickly.

I looked up and saw her fixing a stray lock of Angel's wavy blonde hair.

"Where are we goin' now Max?" asked Angel innocently.

Max was quiet for a minute her brown eyes fixed on her. "I'll tell you when I know"

Nudge and Angel locked eyes for a minute and both grabbed Maxes sleeves. "Pretty please can we go with them?" Angel pleaded.

"We have enough room! Right Iggy? Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Well I they have parents to get back to" Iggy said.

"We don't have any parents" said Angel sadly, clutching Maxes arm tighter.

Max looked deep in thought, blinking frequently and glancing at Angel.

"Well, if you don't have any place to stay I guess its fine…" Iggy said slowly.

Angel and Nudge grabbed hands and squealed something about a sleepover party.

"Max can we please?" Angel pleaded.

"I don't know Ang, we barely know them" Max said quietly.

"Come on Max, it's better than Aunt Laurence's…" tried Angel.

Max's expression turned darker, and she thought for a bit longer.

"Alright" she said. "Thanks Max" Angel whispered and squeezed her big sister.

"Don't make me regret this Ang" warned Max. Angel nodded furiously and ran off to Nudge.

"So what did I just agree too?" she asked us, rubbing her eyes.

Iggy grinned and turned to me. "let's take em' home"

**AN: It was sorta filler I know. It took me forever to think of the Max/ Fang meeting I wanted it to be intense and ZOMG LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT *.* THOUGH THEY DON'T KNOW IT YET! XD Well be sure to review! Thanks a million!**


	5. Restless Days

**AN: I love you guys! I've been getting so many awesome reviews and alerts the last few days! Too many to mention**

Everyone was silent as we approached the big black door in the dim alley. A heavy dread started to fill me, was something wrong?

"Well what are we waiting for? LET'S GO ANGEL!" Nudge yelled, and flung the door open.

I smiled and followed the others in. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

The house's walls were covered in colors and pictures Nudge had drawn, the floors were scuffed from years of love, and the furniture worn and patched.

"This is amazing" I grinned, trying to soak up every aspect.

"Fang found this place years ago" said Gazzy "He let us in, then a year later Nudge had run away from her foster parents and came to join us"

Nudge popped her head out from the beam and made an exaggerated gag. "Those people were ghastly!" she exclaimed.

"You think all dentists are 'ghastly' Nudge" said Gazzy.

Nudge shrugged and went back to jabbering to Angel.

"Well it's not much, but its home" said Iggy.

I noticed Fang hasn't said anything since the park. I shook the thought out of my mind and tried my hardest not to sneak a glance. There was just something about him…

"So where do you want us to sleep tonight?" I asked.

"Angel and Nudge will share, I already share with Gazzy, and Fang's…off limits I suppose" Iggy said.

I felt my face burning up when Iggy said the last bit. Fang left the room to the back, avoiding any glances.

"Well there's one more open room…" started Iggy.

"You mean?" Gazzy asked.

Iggy nodded "You can have Ari's old room" he said softly.

I nodded and went to go check on Angel, emotions for this Ari were running high and I didn't want to be the one to ask.

"Ang?" I called into the hall.

Silence. I wandered house a bit, going in circles once or twice. I heard faint giggles from the back of the hall and stood still, trying to pin point it.

"Ang? Nudge?" I called. I wandered into a grey painted room. Nudge and Angel were nowhere to be seen. I looked to the door and saw the crudely written name: ARI written on it with sharpie.

"Ari" I whispered to myself, taking another glance around the room.

I turned around and smacked into a hard, warm, chest.

"Oh! Sorry" I sputtered and backed away.

I locked eyes with Fang again, my heart beating a bit faster. I looked away quickly and took a final glance at my new room. Tucking a lock of hair behind my ear I walked past Fang with my head down.

"Nudges room is down the hall to the right" Fang said. His voice was strong and steady, it was comforting. I shook my head, I barely knew the guy. What was with me today?

I strided into Nudges room and found the girls giggling over a piece of paper on the middle of the bed, adding little scribbles to it every few seconds.

"Max!" Angel blurted and hid the paper under the pillow quickly.

I narrowed my eyes and reached under the pillow, snatching up to the paper. The girls squealed and ran to who knows where while I sat down on Nudges bed and read through the girl's paper conversation.

The first half was mostly about little girl things like flowers and unicorns and what not, but once I hit the second half it changed drastically.

_So are we ready to take things into our own hands? They need a little nudge!_ Angel wrote.

_Hahaha your right! Let's go right now! _

_Wait do you hear tha-_

The paper ended there. I rubbed my eyes again tiredly. I never get a day off do I?

I tried my best to forget about the paper and trudged back to my room, hoping I would get just a _little _bit of sleep.

FANG POV

Angel and Nudge scampered out of their room, squealing. I sighed and went back to writing. I wasn't giving my full attention though; my mind kept focusing back to earlier when Max had accidently ran into me.

I tried to shake the thought out of my head, Iggy and Gazzy would never let it go if they noticed anything. Not that there was anything to notice…

Suddenly I heard a cry. I stopped typing and listened. It happened again. I got up slowly and followed the noise until I came to Ari's room.

I hesitated to knock on the door. What if she was crying? She probably wouldn't want me to know.

I knocked softly at the door and it swung open with a creek. I looked over at Max, who was crying out into her pillow, shuffling restlessly.

She was sleeping. Maxes eyes were closed; under her eyes was a purple shade from the lack of rest. I sighed and was about to walk out when she started to speak.

"No, no. Not gone" she croaked. She cried out again and shifted. "No please, not with her. Don't leave me dad"

I felt like an intruder. Slipping out of the door, I heard Max start to shift in her bed again. Closing the door softly I turned around and met Angel's wide, blue eyes.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked curiously.

"I heard a noise coming from her room" I stuttered guiltily.

"Likely story, just be sneakier, you're lucky the boys didn't hear. Or worse, Nudge" she said, and then skipped off.

I slid my hand down my face warily.

**AN: Poor fangy. And what's this about Max and Angel's father? D: more drama to come! BTW while I'm still fuming about it, one of my friends Zoura, recently got a total flame on one of her best stories! This one's for her, don't listen to a word the haters say, YOU'RE AWESOME!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a really long time,

I'm just taking a breather.

I'll post two chapters soon;

I just need to sort a few things out.

Thanks,

Jordygirl 3


	7. You Know Who

**AN: Sorry it's been forever, but here's the next chapter!**

I hoped on the counter and started to sip milk groggily. I had had a terrible night of sleep, waking up every five minutes from nightmares of the past.

Right now it was probably only 5 in the morning and my stubbornly brain decided it really didn't want any more sleep. I eyed the newspaper in on the opposite counter warily.

_Wow, am I really that desperate?_ I asked myself taking another sip of milk.

After a few agonizing moments of dim silence, I ditched my milk and decided to go outside and watch the streetlights flicker.

I stepped into the chilly morning and stuck my head around the corner. The only things were a few pieces of litter and a cardboard box full of abandon fliers.

I leaned up against the painted wall and watched the sky start to turn a dull purpley blue as the sun rose in the cloudless sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I jumped and spun around. A boy about my age was staring at me. He had blonde mid hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Do you always creep up on people at the crack of dawn?" I said angrily.

The boy smiled well heartily but stayed silent.

I rolled my eyes and punted a piece of litter by my foot. "The names Dylan by the way" he said happily.

I didn't reply but instead walked sulkily back into the house, I wasn't going to let some strangers merriness pep up my angsty morning.

**AN: Yes I know super short, but I'm posting another chapter remember? :D I bet your happy as heck to see Dylan right MWAHAHAHAHAHA tune in my lovely's!**


	8. Free Candy Van

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy :)**

I woke groggily, feeling as if I had only slept an hour, and was about to go right back to sleep when I heard the front door squeak closed.

I stood up wide awake and alert. Creeping into the kitchen to see into the front room, Max was propped up against the door, looking sulky.

She plopped on the couch and huddled herself, looking strangely empty and lonely.

Following my urge, I walked out in the open. "Everything alright?" I asked

Max looked up quickly her brown eyes wide

"It's just been a long night that's all" she sighed.

After a moment of thought I sat next to her on the couch and was silent.

Maxes eyes shone with question, but she didn't say anything. So we sat there silently, eventually I looked back over at her and saw her fast asleep, her chest taking deep slow breaths.

I cracked a smile and started to feel myself getting drowsy too. My eye lids started to feel heavy, coaxing me into sleep.

MAXES POV

I woke up to the warm living room and took a moment to wake up.

Strange enough, I hadn't been thundered with nightmares like usual. Instead I had a beautiful, warm, happy dream. I regretted forgetting it.

I stretched and felt something warm and soft touch my arm. Shifting my eyes, I saw Fang asleep on his fist. I smiled lightly and got up to go to my room, there was no need for anyone to find out.

"You guys wanna go to the park?" Gazzy asked the girls

They nodded furiously and begged me to go with us. "It's such a beautiful day! We could use some sunshine!" Angel reasoned

"As long as you promise not to wander off, I'm fine with it" I said

Angel grinned and hugged me, "Thank you Max!"

The girls skipped to the park happily, the sparkle in their innocent faces saying they had not a care in the world.

Iggy, Fang, and I all sat at the large tree at the usual corner in the park. We had a perfect view of the entire field, jungle gym, and most of the sand area.

We were mostly quiet, just enjoying the warm day. The girls were having Gazzy judge them on a cartwheel competition and the day was calm.

I rested my head against the strong tree, letting my eyes wander around the park to the other kids and parents all enjoying the day.

"Max? Where's the girls?" asked Fang.

I looked around where I had seen them only seconds earlier, but they were gone. I jumped up frantically.

"They were there a second ago" I cried, my eyes searching the perimeter of the park.

I walked quickly around the field, checking for any sign of them. Full of relief I caught a sight of a shining blond head.

Nudge and Angel were talking to some older rough looking boys sitting in the door of a dark van. My heart rate jumped again and I sprinted to the car with all my agility.

"What are you two doing?" I demanded loudly.

"These nice men said they had a treat for us!" said Nudge brightly.

I pushed them out of the way and faced the teens. "What's your problem? Do you want me to call the cops?" I yelled.

One of the boys lifted and eye brow and stood up tall. "What're you gonna do about it toots?" he sneered.

I shoved the boy back in the van forcefully, clenching my fist hard. The boy's eyes blazed with anger as all of the boys stood up, clearly expecting a fight.

"Go back to the boys!" I hissed to the girls. Just as I finished one of the boys lunged at Angel, sparking my fury even more.

I punched him in the cheek, sending him staggering backwards into the van cursing aloud.

He put fingers tenderly to his teeth and winced, pulling back a bloody hand. "You're dead" he growled advancing again.

The opposite boy advanced on my side and I kicked his chest, knocking the breath out of his lungs. The first threw a punch that met my ribs, making me lose a bit of ground.

I recovered quickly but the third boy was behind me already, holding his arm across my neck.

I struggled, wiggling in his hard grasp, but his strong arms were already starting to restrict my breathing, making me have to gasp for any breath.

My sight started to get blurry, and my lungs burned painfully. I felt a sharp blow to my leg as I fell with my attacker, to the ground.

I gasped in sharp intakes of air and held my chest, looking around wildly.

"Max? Are you OK?" asked Fang kneeling down to me.

I gulped in more air and nodded slowly; my throat felt tight and constricted making every intake painful.

"How are you really?"

I rubbed my eyes and tried to fight the tears I felt coming on. Fang sat next to me and I curled up in the smallest ball possible, laying my head in the crook of his collar bone.

I let a single tear flow onto his shirt, wiping its trail as soon as it dropped. Fangs heart seemed to beat quickly.

"Let's go" I whispered

Fang got up silently and offered me a hand and helped me up off of the parks hidden grass patch.

"Max! Are you okay?" cried Angel as we returned back to the tree.

I nodded and she hugged me tightly.

I gasped and Angel dropped the hug quickly, "What is it?" she demanded.

"Just a sore spot" I muttered

Angel's big, blue, worried eyes searched my face but she finally just took my hand and snuggled into my palm.

I sighed and ruffled her hair lovingly. "Let's get out of here"

**AN: OKAY normally I know Max wouldn't be all weak like that but its Fang remember? :| It's been a while, I need to refresh, but not this minute. I'll updaters sooner than this one cause' I got a schedule worked out now. HORAH FOR NOT BEING A TOTAL WRECK ANYMORE. I suppose I'm just one of those people who REALLY needs order in their lives, or loses it. Yep, that's me, total OCD psychopath :D**


	9. Housecall

**AN: Hey guys! I got a lovely shock when I got home from school the other day- I was checking on a review for an entirely different story when I saw that Fallen Souls has over 1000 hits! I also have 11 watchers, which is an all time best for me! Thanks everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL! I know I must sound like a nerd right now, but I'm totally freaking out about it XD**

It had been two weeks since the van incident, and Angel and I had shaped quite nicely into our new lives. In simple words, it was almost as if everyone in the house had a special place in your heart that you could talk to, and do things with individually.

Nudge was best for body language, urban dictionary, and just about anything about a computer someone would, could, or should want to know.

Gazzy was the person to go to for an unbelievably ridiculous pun or just for a pick me up. (Not to mention he was a pyro in training.)

Iggy was the cook and co-prankster of the house. The catch? He would beat you with his cutlery when he found out you had been messing around in his kitchen, due to the fact he could never find anything after you'd been in there.

Fang was the music master, book critic, and blogger extraordinaire. If you wanted a professional's view on a music choice, or were skeptical about any type of literature, just check with Fang. He also ran a blog about some of the adventures he had with the gang, and had even included Angel and me in it. (Though he left out the van creepers.)

Right now Iggy was whipping up some burritos, Nudge was reading a TeenVouge magazine with Angel (figures), Gazzy was off in Iggy's and his room doing who knows what, and I was reading one of Fang's books while he played some of his favorites on the radio.

I flipped past my page eagerly, the suspense tearing at me, when a boom came from down the hall.

Everyone in the room jumped and we looked towards the end of the hall, Gazzy stumbled out covered in a white powder looking dazed. He coughed weakly, and we all rushed over to him.

"Oh god, Gazzy, what have you done now!" cried Nudge as she inspected the pea sized holes on his shirt.

Fang and I guided him to the sofa and Angel rushed off to the cupboard to get the first aid kit. (How she knew where it was is an entirely different story.)

Iggy skidded out of the kitchen, spoon in his hand. "What did he blow up this time?" he demanded, an edge of concern in his voice.

"Nearly himself!" I exclaimed dabbing his irritated skin with anesthetic pads.

"The wire was frayed" Gazzy croaked

"Hold on!" I snapped. "You might have gotten some in your throat"

I held a joke popsicle stick to his tongue and inspected his red throat.

"Not enough for the emergency room, but he still needs something," I said finally.

Nudge and Iggy let out a breath. "What do you need for it?" Fang asked

I read off a list of ingredients for him to grab, and Fang walked off to the kitchen. He returned a moment later with all the things, and I stirred the remedy up in a plastic cup.

"Gargle," I ordered, handing Gazzy the cup.

He looked at me skeptically but as soon as he was finished he looked up gratefully. I nodded and returned all the things back to the kitchen.

As I was washing the cup, Iggy walked back into the kitchen. "Thanks, Max. Sometimes I wonder what we'd do without our doctor."

I smiled and stopped washing for a moment. I'd never received a compliment about it before, so it warmed me.

"Thanks, Iggy," I smiled

It turns out that Gazzy had gotten pretty good little burns from his bomb, so he was up half the night in pain. Which, of course, meant Dr. Max was on the job.

The only two things that kept me going at two in the morning, tending to a whining kid, were Iggy's words and the fact that Fang was right beside me all night, handing me everything I needed.

Which- believe you me-shocked everyone. Fang rarely gives up a wink of sleep, so for him to devote his night to be my runner was very uncharacteristic of him.

By six in the morning Fang and I were both lying on the floor, waiting for the next time Gazzy would moan on the couch and call for me.

"God, I'm so exhausted," I groaned, rubbing my probably bloodshot eyes.

"Ditto," replied Fang, whose voice was muffled from the fact he was lying on his stomach with his face into a pillow.

It seemed like moments later Angel tapped on my shoulder, waking me from a short dreamless sleep.

Angel put her finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet and motioned to Fang besides me.

He was still out cold, face in the pillow from last night. "Fang," I whispered.

He opened one eye and flipped over, revealing his messy black hair.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep," I said softly

He nodded and I pulled him up quietly. We both stumbled to our rooms, separating at the fork in the hallway. I collapsed onto my bed and pulled the sheets over my head, using them to shield my aching eyes from the bothersome sun that poked our from the black cloth curtains.

I was soon asleep- but this one wasn't dreamless.

**AN: For some reason I'm very proud of this chapter :S I don't know why exactly, but it just seemed like more detailed, like a step up for me or something.**_** I don't know**_**. Thanks for reading, and please review! WHEEEE**


	10. My Love

**AN: Trollolloll Man I love you guys. *quote from **_**Ever**_** from Gail Carson Levine* and the other story I just kind of…improvised on. :D**

"_I think my love is thoughtful. My love? Yes, my love."_

I sigh, and my mind fills with yearning. Though I feel ridiculous for envying a fictional character's love life, I do.

Suddenly, I'm aware that no one is in the room that, seconds earlier, was bustling. Poking my head around the corner, I hear a familiar voice. I go back to back with the wall next to the girls' door and listen closely:

"And he snipped the flower right at the stem," read Fang. "The rose's petals glistened in the sunlight that reflected off the morning dew."

I peeked in the door's slit and saw Fang with his nose in a book, reading aloud. Angel was snuggled up to his side, and Nudge was lying on a pillow in his lap.

I smiled and retracted my head before they could notice. Sitting down silently on the floor, I prepared myself for the next line.

"He presented the rose to Grace and she smiled brightly, smelling the inside," continued Fang. "She looked up at him, her eyes shining with love."

I smiled, laughing silently with the girls for the rest of the story, and got up soundlessly when Fang finished the story and murmured the words: "And they lived happily ever after."

I peeked back inside and saw Fang slipping the covers over both of them. Grinning, I scampered back off to the couch and opened my book.

"_I think my love is thoughtful. My love? Yes, my love."_

**AN: GAHHHH SHORT CHAPERS KEEEEL ME. Just thought I should sneak some fluff in there.**

**(Hey, it's Sierra. I had to insert myself here, just to warn you that I'll murder ya if you don't review, smiling and laughing all the while. Be afraid. Be very afraid.)**

***Sierra, murderin like a boss* ~ Jordan :D**


	11. To My Horror

**AN: Jordan apologizes for being a slacker and not updating for long time. She is ashamed. Very ashamed.**

A sweet moment never lasts long. I know this from experience, unfortunately, so the next step in my journey? I really should have seen it coming. But I didn't.

Fang and I were in the family room, just talking, laughing, and messing around. He suggested that we take a walk around the block, and as a treat maybe get something from the run-down Ice Cream shop down the block. I smiled and nodded, agreeing.

We walked along in a comfortable silence, merely enjoying each other's company and eating the ice cream- both of us had gotten chocolate chip, which tasted wonderful on the warm day.

We stopped after a bit and sat on a peeling metal bench. "How's yours?" Fang asked.

"Good." I half-smiled and wiped my mouth.

Fang flashed me a rare smile and scooped another spoonful of chocolate into his mouth. Much to my embarrassment, I felt my cheeks heat up.

And then, he surprised me by sliding his hand into mine and intertwining our fingers, as silent as ever.

I didn't know what to think of it.

So I laid my head in the crook of his neck and we sat there together on the bench, not speaking- not needing to say it to know what we felt.

We walked home holding hands, and I felt happier than I'd felt in a lifetime.

Who'd think that Fang would be the cause?

I saw a flash of black in the alleyway, and Fang stopped in his tracks. My heart skipped a beat, and horror struck me with a sharp blow.

Three boys, the same ones from the van in the park, were standing tall in the alleyway. One of the biggest had a gun in Fang's face.

I held fast to Fang and for a moment, everything was dead silent.

"Your girl here- she needs to learn some respect," one in the back said darkly. The others nodded in agreement, scowling.

"Let him go," I snarled, an edge of steel in my voice. The one with the gun whirled around and hit me in the side of the head with the edge of the gun. I felt warm, sticky blood run down my head, wetting my hair, and raised my free hand to the wound, trying not to wince and show weakness.

"You'll talk when I say," he growled.

Fang lost control right then, letting go of my hand and punching the boy in the face, causing him to stumble back.

Time stood still as he stood straight, repositioned his gun, and fired.

**AN: Can I be honest? I have been planning this scene for WEEKS. I knew it had to happen, and wanted to wait longer though. BUT I couldn't think of anything else to put before it…**


	12. The One That Got Away

**AN: I felt bad for leaving you guys with such a short, drama filled chapter 0_0' hope you enjoy the update, I tried to make it longer….**

As the shot rang out, my breath hitched in my throat, time seeming to slow down.

Fang hit the floor.

Nearly shaking with fury, red clouded my vision and I uppercutted the boy with the gun, snatching it out of his hands. "ALL OF YOU BETTER SCATTER NOW, OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" I shouted, and tilted the gun.

They all ran in the opposite direction, and I threw the gun onto the floor, dropping to Fang's side. "Oh, god, Fang," I whispered, trying not to lose my head. "You're gonna be okay, I swear."

Fang's dark eyes started to dim and I shook him violently. "You're not gonna leave us!" I yelled at him. "Please… don't leave me."

Fang's clammy hand gripped mine and he squeezed. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised, coughing; a bit of blood trickled out the side of his mouth.

His words filled me with new energy and I rose to my feet. "I'll be right back!"

I ran down the alleyway shouting for help, and finally someone stepped out of his or her door.

It was Dylan.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"My friend just got shot, call 911!" I urged him.

Dylan nodded tersely and ran back inside, while I hurried back to Fang's side. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw a pool of crimson circling around Fang.

I knelt by his side and whispered encouraging words until the ambulance arrived, trying to stay sane for his sake. As soon as I saw the ambulance screeching down the street, I ran as fast as I could to the park.

I sat nervously in the waiting room, feeling uneasy and jittery.

The doctors had said that Fang needed surgery to remove the bullet and repair tissue. The others were all handling the news in their own ways, some harder than others. And though I didn't show it, not knowing what was happening right now, whether he was going to be okay or not, was killing me inside.

The last time I had seen Fang, he had looked so helpless there on the floor… it shattered the ray of hope I had left.

As soon as the doctor walked up to us I was first to stand and approach him. "Is Fang going to be okay?" I asked frantically.

The doctor hesitated before answering. "Well… he's stable for now, but your friend has lost a lot of blood."

"Can we see him?" Nudge prompted.

"Actually, I would like the oldest-" he nodded in the direction of Iggy and I- "to come first. If you two think the others would be okay, they can follow." His words made a whole new wave of fear wash over me.

Iggy coughed awkwardly and I mentally face palmed. "Doctor? Iggy's blind," I said waving my arm in front of his face.

"I'm very sorry. Would you still like to go in?" the Doctor asked, paling a bit at his mistake.

Iggy shook his head respectfully. "No thanks, I'll think I'll give them a moment."

I nodded and after a split second of thought gave Iggy a quick bear hug. "Thank you," I murmured so that only he could hear. A slight smile touched his face as I pulled away and went over to the girls and Gazzy.

The doctor nodded, and led me down a long hall. We stopped at a frighteningly white room, and tears pricked at my eyes, making me blink rapidly.

I could see now why the doctor had brought us separately.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN guess you'll have to wait so see how Fang looks :P MWAHHAHAHAHAHAH sorry if this wasn't too long -.- hope you don't hate me too much…**


	13. You and I

**AN: I was low on inspiration from the last chapter; I thought a lot and couldn't think of anything. So for a boost, I started re-reading MAX again! It really refreshed my memory so I think I'm good now YAY!**

My heart shattered.

Fang was hooked up to multiple beeping monitors and machines, with tubes sticking out of his wrists, mouth, and arms. His hands were at his side; he lay completely still, and if not for the beeping machines, I would have thought he was dead.

I shook slightly as I grasped his hand and held it with both of mine, feeling its dim warmth against my bare skin. I blinked rapidly- I wouldn't cry, not here, not now…

"They patched you up, Fang, you're gonna be okay," I whispered, trying to not let my voice waver. Up close, Fang's body disturbed me even more. His skin was bruised, and his side was bandaged and bloody, along with the stains on his skin. I stayed by his side for a long time, every once in a while speaking to him in reassurance. I just hoped he heard me.

At one point, Angel brought me food, but I didn't eat it. A nurse took it away after an hour or so after it got cold, not saying a word to me. I must have fallen asleep at his side, because the next morning a doctor woke me up. "What is it?" I asked curtly.

The doctor's eyes flicked to my forehead and his expression filled with concern. "You're hurt. Would you like me to-" I cut the doctor off in mid-sentence.

"No," I answered stiffly. The doctor's expression said he wanted to argue with me, but mine told him otherwise. The truth was that my cut did sting a little from sleeping on it, but I didn't want to have anything to do with these doctors other than them saving Fang.

Nudge came in a while later with Angel, to check on Fang- I noticed the shallow circles under their eyes and felt guilty. All this time I had been with Fang I had been neglecting everyone else, and as much as it pained me to leave, I had other people to take care of.

"Let's go get some food for you guys," I said, trying to keep my voice strong. If they saw my fear, knew how afraid I was, it would only make it worse for them. The girls nodded, and we picked up the boys, walking to the food court in dead silence.

And it was fear in my voice. It was a terrible, paralyzing, blood-freezing fear that _Fang wouldn't make it._ The fear that makes you want to throw up, and you can't get away from it- there's nowhere to run to. Not from something like this.

After we ate, I took the kids home and put Nudge and Iggy in charge. "I'm gonna take a quick visit to the hospital and check on Fang," I announced, pulling my jacket on. "No wild parties, explosions, or bringing wild _or_ tame animals in the house." They all nodded, and I hurried out the door.

Nothing had changed with Fang when I got to the hospital. I was disappointed, but relieved at the same time, because A) I would have wanted to be with him when he woke up, and B) I would have never forgiven myself if he had gotten worse and I HADN'T been there.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" the doctor asked me.

"Something you can _do for me?_ Bring him back for me, make him all right." My voice burned with hatred, hatred for the boys who had shot Fang. They had no right to do this.

They had no right to take him from me.

"We're doing our best," the doctor replied solemnly.

I spun back around and glared my best death glare. "Well, Fang isn't waking up, is he?" I exclaimed. The doctor looked alarmed. "He can't leave us! You have to wake him up!"

After my outburst, the doctor hurried out of the room. I wiped the tears forming in my eyes, embarrassed, and looked back at Fang. Even in his dead sleep he looked disturbed.

**A WEEK LATER**

I walked silently and quickly out of the hospital waiting room, but something stopped me in my tracks.

I heard the screaming of machinery. _Coming from Fang's room._

My heart instantly sped up in panic and I ran with all my strength back to the room. Doctors and nurses were crowded around Fang, so I couldn't see his face.

I shoved people out of my way and scoured the machines with my eyes. The heart monitor was flat lining, and when I felt Fang, his hand was cold to the touch.

"NO!" I shouted at Fang, shaking his limp shoulders. "You're not doing this to me, _you hear that_? You can't die!" The world seemed to go still after that, the dull buzzing of the heart monitor in the background with the shuffle of hospital staff feet.

For the hundredth time in the last two weeks, tears streaked down my face. I let them, laying my head on Fang's chest, searching for the beat that wasn't there- hope was pointless, but somehow, I still had it.

The dead, terrible, reality set over me in crushing waves. Fang was gone. After these weeks, and finally the day when we had realized that there was something deeper than curiosity for each other, and now he was gone forever. And it was my fault.

No. Not my fault. I had to save Nudge and Angel from those boys… I hadn't known they'd come back for this.

I felt so empty I couldn't even find the strength to cry. Hanging myself over Fang, I brushed his hair out of his eyes and started to sing a lullaby my mother sang to me when Angel and I were small. I managed to whisper the lyrics without choking up and crying. It was difficult, now with two people I had loved dead. I didn't think I could stand any more.

When I finished the final verse of the song, I bent down and kissed Fang's lips softly for the last time. I stood and turned away, but a faint beep stopped me dead in my tracks. A beep... from the heart monitor?

_It has to be my imagination,_ I reminded myself. _Fang's been dead for at least two minutes._

But there it was again, louder and distinct. A series of beeps, loud enough for everyone to hear. It turned and saw the green line flat no longer.

I whirled back to the bed and looked over Fang, a ray of hope forming. After a moment, I saw the first spark of life- a hand twitch.

My heart swelled, and I turned and called for a doctor. When I turned back, I saw the gaze of two familiar obsidian eyes on my face, searching my own with question, and there was something else in his gaze I didn't understand- but I could figure it out later.

_Fang was awake._

**AN: GAHHHH sorry this took so dang long to write, like I said I'm re-reading the series so it took me a while to find the right inspiration. MEHHH tell me what you think of it…not to incredibly cheesy I hope -.-' **

**Oh and one other thing THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to Sierra for her work on this chapter! **


	14. Run, Run, as Fast as You Can

**AN: I never thought I would be so excited to make someone cry. I got a review from my beta saying how my last chapter made her cry. That seriously made my freaking day, which is pretty good since I was having a pretty crappy one. I love you sierra, thanks for everything you do! It took a while to think up, but here's the next chapter 3 and by the way, I checked my story stats the other day, Fallen Souls is my most popular story! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

As I'm sure I've mentioned before, nothing seems to go right for Angel and I. It had been about one month since Fang had woken up in the hospital, and I'm sad to say that it had been a slow and steady deterioration from that point on.

It hadn't crossed anyone's minds while Fang was in the hospital that we would eventually have to pay for the room, surgery, and treatment. After his full recovery, some social service people had shown up at our doorstep.

All of us had panicked and not answered the door, hiding for an hour until the pair left.

We knew then that we would have to leave and probably never come back. They would take us away and most likely separate us- and that was unacceptable. We had made a pact right then and there that we would stick together. And pretty much by a non-verbal agreement, Fang and I were in charge.

Right now, with the little money we had left, we were taking a bus to the state border. Luckily for us, the bus driver hadn't asked questions. At the moment, we were all huddled in the back of the bus, Fang and I working on the game plan. At the moment it was:

One: Get out of the California. Two: Try to find a bad neighborhood. Three: Relocate run-down base of operations.

It needed some revising, I admit it, but it was all we had. After a few hours only Fang and I were awake; we had told the others we would stay on watch. Just in case.

In the midst of my drowsiness I remembered the day of the shooting, how Fang had kissed me. It reminded me that we hadn't had any time to talk about it or anything. But it seemed wrong to bring it up now; you know, being on the run and everything.

I tried my best not to sneak glances, though. I didn't want to get us all caught just to please my teenage hormones. It might have been my imagination, but a few times during the ride, I felt his gaze set on me.

We only had to switch buses a few times, but enough to make me incredibly nervous every time.

Every time someone got onto the bus, I felt my muscles tense. And each time someone so much as looked at me, I felt the seeping of adrenaline sneak into my blood. Luckily, we weren't followed or discovered- as far as Fang and I could tell.

Finally, we reached state border and crossed into Nevada. The bus stopped and we all hurried out. We had only a little money left over, and though no one would admit it out loud, were all starving.

We walked to the nearest McDonalds and got a little something, trying to save as much as we could. "Max?" Nudge inquired from across the table. I looked up from my cheeseburger.

"Where are we going?"

Everything that I had been through, taking care of Angel at my Aunt Laurence's house, told me that answering "I don't know," was the wrong thing to say. So I thought fast. "I was thinking we should head Las Vegas. How does that sound to everyone?"

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel cheered while Fang gave me a funny little smile that made my heart leap. At least everyone was in. We finished dinner, found the nearest bench, and sat.

"How are we gonna get to Las Vegas?" asked Gazzy, brows furrowing.

This time, thank goodness, Fang answered. "We'll need more money, so we need ideas. Anyone?"

No one spoke up, but after a moment Angel got a mysterious look in her eyes.

"I think I got something," she said, grinning.

**AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHH this took SO LONG. I just couldn't think of anything! Thanks for being patient everyone! And sorry for the shortness, but I like to think of it as more of an informative chapter! 3**


	15. Wherever You Will Go

**AN: I realized from the last chapter that I needed to do some serious thinking about where this story is going. One of my last MR stories was a three part series and let me tell you, I absolutely hated how it turned out. So I've come to the conclusion that this is the last chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for being so patient with me!**

Turns out that Angel's big idea was pretty gosh darn clever. It involved breaking a law or two, but to be fair, we haven't exactly been the most lawful people lately.

I'll skip the crazy details, but long story short? We had a car, and one pizza delivery man's boss will not be pleased.

My heart was racing the entire time; evidently, stealing a car can do that to you. The kids were babbling in the back, the loudest of whom was Nudge, and while my current headache grew, something inside snapped.

"Will you all be_ quiet?_!" I yelled, hands tight against the wheel.

Everyone was silent, and the tension in the car grew. I sighed and rubbed my eyes wearily. "Sorry." Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge whispered in the back amongst themselves. Fang, who was riding shotgun, put his hand on my leg.

I caught his eyes, and he had on one of his surprisingly warm half smiles that made me want to smile in turn. Something about the gleam in his eye told me, _I'm here; we're all here. You're not alone in this one. _And I knew then that everything would be okay. No matter where my family was, we would stick together and we would be just fine.

I smiled and looked to the long road ahead of me. Right then, it didn't seem as tedious as it did before.

ONE MONTH LATER

The bright lights of the many casinos lit the path in front of me, blinking and flashing in their neon fluorescence. I slipped down a sleazy alleyway and pulled the key out of my back pocket, unlocking the door.

The lights were off, but I saw the outline of three figures lying on the couch. Grinning, I pulled the cover over the kids and flicked on the hall light. A quick peek in his room told me Iggy was out, but I had yet to find Fang.

I shrugged off my uniform vest and opened my room door. There waiting was the devil himself.

I grinned and leaned against the doorway. "Watcha doin?"

Fang looked over and smiled. "Just waiting for you to get home. The kids were supposed to surprise you, but I'm gonna guess they fell asleep."

I looked over at my clock; it read 1:32 A.M. "Jeez, I didn't know how late it got," I confessed.

Fang opened his arm, gesturing for me to come lie next to him. I flopped down and rested my head on his chest.

After a moment of silence, I gently I lifted a little bit of his shirt and exposed a finger length scar on his stomach. He had long since recovered from the bullet wound, but the scar still haunted me every time I saw it.

"You're my hero. You know that, right?" I said softly.

Fang lifted my chin and planted a warm kiss on my lips, making my heart flutter. "And you know I love you, right?" he whispered

I smiled "I love you too."

I yanked on the lamp string and snuggled up to Fang again. "Night."

"Good night, Max."

**AN: STORY BEHIND THE STORY: Once they got to Vegas Max and Fang both got odd jobs around town and their paying for a cheapie apartment in the crappy part of town with the kids and Iggy. Max works valet at the moment and works ridiculous hours sometimes; the kids were gonna surprise her and congratulate her for her pay raise. They fell asleep though.**

**Now on to the more important things: THANK YOU ONE AND ALL! I am thoroughly satisfied with how this story turned out and I love every single one of you that reviewed, watched, favorited, or even just read. And the biggest of all thanks to my lovely, talented, amazing beta SIERRA! She was the hugest friend while I wrote this, and I don't know how I could have done it without her! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! Another special thanks to Zoura, just for being there! Love you both!**


End file.
